Everelle Starglade
Everelle Starglade '(絵ぶれるすたる具ラド ''Ebureru Sutarugurado) is the Guild Master of Tourmaline Fairy and a member of the Gems of Preziosa. Appearence Everelle is a tall woman with long blonde hair and shining sapphire eyes. A bunch of hair runs down her face. She wears a black Magic Headphones on her head. A black belt-like collar is on her neck. Her yellow top is really short. Starting from above her breasts and ends just below. Black straps from the middle of her top are hung on her neck, shoulder and below her shoulder. A thick black strap with a little yellow runs down from her right shoulder to her left elbow. A cape runs from the middle of her top to her thighs. It is split, revealing her stomach. Two black bracelets are worn below her right shoulder. She also wears two black bracelets on her left wristand six black bracelets on her right wrist. A bracelet-looking heart tattoo is on her right wrist. Her short skirt is white with yellow parts. She has two black bands(?) on her right thigh. She wears long, high-heeled black boots with some yellow on them. At the knee part of her boots are two black mini-belts. On her skirt, she wears two black bands which acts like belts with a CD attached on it. History Everelle is born a Preziosan to Shana and Riku Starglade. Her parents were friends with Hysteria and Isley Abyss. She, Clare and Teresa were childhood friends. As a child, she loves to practice Magic with Teresa and Clare. Before the time-skip, she was just an ordinary mage in Tourmaline Fairy. After passing the S-Class test and proving herself worthy of the title of Guild Master, Everelle finally succeeded being the 6th Guild Master of Tourmaline Fairy. Personality As a Guild Master, she is very serious. When in a difficult situation, she doesn't take jokes and finishes the job. She is also strict. However, she also has a softer side. She cares a lot about her members and will do anything just to keep them safe. Magic and Abilities 'Gemstone Magic '(宝積馬放 Houseki Mahou): 'Amber '(琥珀 Kohaku) is Everelle's main type of Magic. She is a level 7 Gemstone mage. Her power goes at it's peak if she's surrounded by amber. '''Spells: *'Amber Rose '(琥珀バラ Kohaku Bara) Giant roses made of amber shoots from the ground in a circle. The thorns pierce the target. However, it can also grow below the target and trap them inside the flower. *'Amber Arrow '(琥珀矢印 Kohaku Yajirushi) Everelle materializes a bow and arrow made of amber and shoots the arrow at the target. When the arrow hits an insect or a plant, the insect or plant will be covered in amber. *'Cage of Amber '(折の琥珀 Ori no Kohaku) As the name implies, it traps you in a cage of amber. Everelle can choose whether she will fight the target in the cage or suffocate the target. Trivia *She was originally planned to be the Guild Ace of Tourmaline Fairy. *She is based on the Vocaloid, Lily. *She was originally planned to be based on the Vocaloid, Galaco. Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Gemstone Mage